Soul Kingdom BEAT!
Soul Kingdom BEAT! (ソウルキングダム：プロジェクトボーカロイド ''Soul Kingdom: Project Vocaloid'') is a party game for the Soul Kingdom series that takes place after the Future Series. Its main focus is singing. Dancing is also highly involved on certain platforms. A mobile version of the game was made available in August 2034. Gameplay There are four options to the game. The options are "Beats Party" for free mode and multiplayer, "Beat Up" for dressing up characters for multiplayer, "Backstage Prep" for special episodes unlocked through achievements, and "Tuning" for changing the game's settings. All console versions require movement and some form of microphone. The Wii U version needs the Wii Mic, the PlayStation version needs its own form of microphone, and the Xbox 1 version requires the headphones for Xbox Live, and the Kinect. In the Wii U and PlayStation versions, the player has to move the mic in the required steps and sing into them. The Xbox 1 version involves more movement and the player has to sing into the headphone mic while following the dancing steps. On the mobile version, the player needs to hit the notes in the rings to the rhythm. To scroll the screen on the Wii and PlayStation versions, you must point the Wii U or PlayStation stick remotes at the screen and move the cursor around. In the Xbox 1 version, the player must use their hands to select an option. Backstage Prep Headsets Costumes * Back to Reckless Youth - For the "Actin' Like Teens" album. * Cybernetic Synthesis - For the "Techno World" album. * DLC * Introducing the Squid Sisters - * Introducing Off the Hook - * Native Speaking - * Pentet - Opening for "Five High". A challenge is passed around that tests a group of over five to go to a minimum of five members. The groups find on problem with the idea of a pentet, but they find the number out of place. * Natural Challenge - * List of Songs English *Good Time *Fine By Me *The Other Side *Chasing the Sun *Replay *Love Like Woe *Boomerang *Here in Your Arms *DJ Got Us Falling in Love *Oh No! *Do You Remember *Just the Girl *According to You *Troublemaker *You and I *Stereo Hearts *Circus *Firework *Teenage Dream *Paper Tigers *Party in the U.S.A. *Just Dance *High Hopes *Call Me Maybe *Rock N Roll *What the Hell *Girlfriend *Life is a Highway *Cinderella *Music Sounds Better *Classic *When I Grow Up *Live It Up *Invisible *This is Gospel *Miss Movin' On *Better Together *Shooting Star *Disturbia *Calling All The Monsters *One Step at a Time * Really Don't Care * Victorious *Dangerous *I Like That *Heart Like California *Don't Look Down *Dragon Night *Mr. Saxobeat *Something Big *Tokyo *Shine Supernova *Only Girl (In The World) *Demons *Blank Space *Big Girls Don't Cry *Love You like a Love Song *Call Me Maybe *Beauty and a Beat *Mr. Heartache *Don't Wake Me Up *Starlight Speedway *Break Your Heart *2012 Summer Medley *Embers *We Own the Night more to be added... Japanese *EAZY DANCE *Tandeki Mirage-ism *Odds & Ends *Trick & Treat *A Thousand Year Solo *Starlight Parade *PONPONPON *Just Be Friends *Romeo and Cinderella *Love Philosophia *Tamashii Fever Miracle Tonight *Alice in N.Y. *Tell Your World *Chronophobia *Madame Merry-Go-Round *Capriccio Farce *Corrupted Judgement *The Blond Knight of Tsumi no Heiya *Dark Eater Conchito *Maximillion's Homicide *CANDY CANDY *Chemical Emotion *Kimagure Mercy *Yume Yume *Cat's Dance *Zenzenzense *Negative Positive Continues *Tsukema Tsukeru *This Night *Cherry Bon Bon *Double Lariat *Sweet Magic *Weekender Girl *Decorator *YouTube Theme Song *The Broken Mind of a Little Girl (Based off of Rugrats Theory) *Fifth Pierrot *Fashion Monster *RIP=RELEASE * Tokyo Teddy Bear * Triple Baka * Kimi no Mirai * Family Party * Furisodation * Party Night * World's End Dancehall * Sweet Devil *No Title *Online Game Addict *cLick cRack *Drop Pop Candy *LUVORATORRRRRY! *Blood-Stained Switch *Critical Line *Love Song *PartyxParty *Phantom Thief F's Scenario ~ Mystery of the Missing Diamond *Mottai Night Land *Snowman *Freely Tomorrow *Mondai Girl *Tokyo Highway *LOL -lots of laugh- *The Portrait Glassred Drew *Packaged *PoPiPo *Finder *Crazy Party Night ~ Pumpkins Strike Back ~ *The Snow White Princess is *Suki Kirai *Electric Hero *Kami no Manimani * Ryuusen Prism DLC These songs are in other languages or miscellaneous franchise. * Elektrisk * Faire le tour du monde * Calamari Inkantation * Maritime Memory * Bomb Rush Blush * Tide Goes Out * Color Pulse * Acid Hues * Nasty Majesty * Fly Octo Fly-Ebb & Flow * Wet Chirp Mix * Role-Playing Game * Ordinary Disco * 1 2 Fanclub * Circle of Friends * CocktaiL Characters and Voice Actors *Mario - Charles Martinet (English and Japanese) *Sly Cooper - Kevin Miller (English), Tomokazu Seku (Japanese, speaking actor), Naoto Fuga (Japanese, singing actor) *Ratchet - James Arnold Taylor (English), Makoto Tsumura (Japanese) *Link - Mafumafu (Japanese) *Sora - Haley Joel Osment (English), Miyu Irino (Japanese) *Sonic the Hedgehog - Roger Craig Smith (English, speaking), Rajiv Dhall (English, singing) *Rayman - Douglas Rand (English), Asami Shimoda (Japanese) *Peach - Samantha Kelly (English), Saki Fujita (Japanese) *Carmelita Cooper - Grey DeLisle (English), Tsubasa Makoto (Japanese, speaking actor), Meiko Haigo (Japanese, singing actor) *Talwyn Apogee - Ali Hillis (English) *Zelda - Yuu Asakawa (Japanese, singing actor) *Kairi - Hayden Panettiere (English), Risa Uchida (Japanese, speaking actor), Megumi Nakajima (Japanese, singing actor) *Amy Rose - Cindy Robinson (English), Taeko Kawata (Japanese) *Raymona - Rebecca Shoichet (English), Asami Shimoda (Japanese) *Luigi - Charles Martinet (English) *Connor Cooper - Ian James Corlett (English) *Kaden - Micheal Kelley (English) *Aaron - Soraru (Japanese) *Roxas - Jesse McCartney (English), Kōki Uchiyama (Japanese, speaking actor), Amanogawa Kakeru (Japanese, singing actor) *Sicön the Hedgehog - Jason Griffith (English), Kradness (Japanese) *Drayke - Scott McCord (English) *Blossom * María Fox * Gidget * Jade * Naminé - IA * Mya Bloom - Lisa Ortiz (English) Reol (Japanese) DLC * Alita Tiala - Hanatan (Japanese, singing) * Himeko Odayaka - Kano (Japanese, singing) * Belle - Lon (Japanese) *Hatsune Miku (herself) *Klonoa - Sam Tsui (English), Satoshi Fukase (Japanese) *Parappa *Callie and Marie *Pearl and Marina Main Gallery EAZY TIME Gallery EAZY TIME.jpg|EAZY TIME logo Sly EAZY TIME.jpg|Sly's silhouette - concept Revamp EAZY TIME Sly 1.jpg|Sly's silhouette - redraw New ET Sly.jpg|Sly's restored silhouette Ratchet EAZY TIME.jpg|Ratchet's silhouette - concept Ratchet EAZY TIME redraw.JPG|Ratchet's silhouette - redraw Ratchet EAZY TIM.jpg|Ratchet's silhouette (restored) Rayman EAZY TIME.jpg|Rayman's silhouette Rayman EAZY.jpg|Rayman's silhouette (restored) Link EAZY TIME.jpg|Link's silhouette Sora EAZY TIME.jpg|Sora's silhouette Sonic EAZY TIME.JPG|Sonic's silhouette Sicön EAZY TIME.JPG|Sicön's silhouette Siccy EAZY TIME.jpg|Sicön's silhouette (restored) Amy EAZY TIME.JPG|Amy's silhouette Amy Revamp.jpg|Amy's restored silhouette Mya EAZY TIME.JPG|Mya's silhouette MYA EAZY.jpg|Mya's silhouette (restored) Sora EAZY TIME 2.JPG|Sora's 2nd silhouette Sly EAZY TIME 2.JPG|Sly's 2nd Silhouette Ratchet EAZY TIME 2.JPG|Ratchet's 2nd Silhouette Five High Gallery Sweet Fizz Gallery Actin' Like Teens Gallery Actin' Like Teens cover.JPG|Actin' Like Teens logo Rayman Actin' Like Teens.jpg|Rayman Haunted Song Gallery Techno World Gallery Sicön Techno World.JPG|Sicön Sly Techno World.JPG|Sly Ratchet Techno World.JPG|Ratchet Mothy's Sins Gallery Misc. Slippery Bombardier.JPG|Splat Splash DLC (Sly) - Slippery Bombardier (sketch) Splat Splash Ratchet.jpg|Splat Splash DLC (Ratchet) - Ink'd Lombax Ratchet Octoling.jpg|Splat Splash DLC (Ratchet) - Ink'd Lombax (sketch) Splat Splash Link.jpg|Splat Splash DLC (Link) - Modern Chival'ink Link Splatoon.jpg|Splat Splash DLC (Link) - Modern Chival'ink (sketch) Splat Splash Rayman.jpg|Splat Splash DLC (Rayman) - Brush Splash Splat Splash Sora.jpg|Splat Splash DLC (Sora) - Cyan Boom Body sketch - Urchin Sora.jpg|Splat Splash DLC (Sora) Cyan Boom (sketch) Trivia *Because of its popularity and link to Vocaloid, the Yamaha Corporation, the owning company of Vocaloid, created a concert version of the game. Category:Games Category:Party Games Category:Soul Kingdom Category:Soul Kingdom BEAT! Category:SK games